Such electronic microscopes which image an object onto an electronic image sensor by means of optical systems are known. In this case, the omission of direct optical inspection enables a small, compact design of the microscope and allows the required optical components to be kept to a minimum. In this regard, these microscopes of the mentioned type as described by DE 196 09 288 A1, wherein a microscope is integrated into a mounting slot of a computer, are clearly superior to conventional microscopes comprising additionally a mounted camera which feeds a screen, such as those known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,037 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,242. The same applies to a generic microscope of the type distributed by Olympus under the product name EV10. These known solutions use very complex optical systems; this makes simplifications and/or reductions in production costs necessary.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to simplify a microscope of the aforementioned type such that optical complexity can be kept to a minimum.